Ce bal restera à jamais dans nos mémoires
by phantomas
Summary: L'histoire se déroule lors de l'épisode 2x20. Kurt a été élu reine de promo, Quinn et Rachel sont des les WC et se disputent lorsque tout dérape ...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fanfiction, je m'excuse des potentielles fautes de français qui peuvent encore ce trouvé dans le texte. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Disclaimer : Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p>Rachel avait passé toute la soirée à lorgner sur le couple que formaient Quinn et Finn, son ex, de qui elle pense être encore amoureuse. Celui-ci l'a remarqué, et à littéralement exploser de jalousie en voyant Jessie St James embrassé SA Rachel dans le cou, Et alla le provoquer.<p>

Cette altercation coûta une expulsion aux deux garçons, sous les plaintes de Quinn, suppliant le coach Silvester de laisser Finn participé aux élections qui allait bientôt avoir lieu, mais celle-ci s'en fiche. Quinn monta alors seule sur l'estrade,après avoir foudroyer Berry du regard. Mais craqua face à l'élection de Kurt comme reine, et alla se réfugier aux toilettes. Suivit de près par son ennemis juré qui lui demanda de se calmé. Mais s'en était trop pour elle, ne pouvant en supporter plus, elle se plaignit à celle qu'elle pense être la cause de tous ses malheurs, laissant tomber toutes ses barrières, les larmes aux lorsque Rachel essai de répondre, la belle aux yeux vert la fit taire d'une gifle, il fallait qu'elle se taise ! Rachel choqué lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension, au bord des larmes, et c'est en voyant ce regard que Quinn réalisa la portée de son geste et s'excusa dans un souffle. Après la colère arriva le temps des confessions et Ice Q laissa tomber son masque pour exprimer ses craintes les plus secrètes à la brune.

Le futur effraie Quinn plus que qui conque ne pourrait le croire.

C'est alors que Rachel pris la parole, coupant Quinn dans ses confessions, pour lui dire d'une voix réconfortante :

''- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de l'avenir. Tu es très jolie Quinn. La plus jolie fille que je connaisse, mais tu es bien plus que ça.''

_**POV**_** Rachel**

A cette confession mon cœur s'emballa, je venais de dire à Quinn que je la trouvais belle. Le fait qu'elle se confie à moi comme ça m'a attendrie, et sur ces paroles je lui dit d'essuyer ses larmes, me rapprochant d'elle afin d'allier le geste à la paroles. Une vingtaine de centimètre nous séparait, mais au fur et à mesure que j'essuyais ses larmes nous nous retrouvions à seulement quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre, nos souffle se mélangeait, je sentais son odeur si sucré m'enivrer, mon cœur rata un battement lorsque nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Ses yeux de jade m'aspiraient et avant que je m'en rende compte nos lèvres se touchaient et j'étais à l'origine de ce chaste baiser.

_**POV**_ **extérieur**

Quinn au début choqué du geste de Rachel, se mit à répondre à ce timide baiser, se rapprochant un peu plus afin d'accentuer la pressions de ses lèvres, contre celles si douce de Rachel. Sentant une sensation enivrante apparaître à ce contact, elle quémanda l'entrée à la brune, qui entrouvrit immédiatement les lèvres, laissant la blonde prendre possession de sa langue pour une danse enflammer, chacune dominant l'autre pendant quelques secondes, le rendant plus passionné. Des papillons prirent place dans son ventre, laissant une sensation de chaleur électrisante un peu plus bas à leur passage. Rachel mis fin au baiser face au manque d'air et colla son front à celui de Quinn. Leur souffle se mêlait l'un à l'autre comme leur langue juste avant, et la sensation du souffle chaud de Rachel contre ses lèvres, provoqua une vague de frissons chez Quinn.

_**POV**_** Quinn**

Mon dieu qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi Rachel m'avait embrassé ? Et pourquoi mon corps s'était empressé de répondre, laissant ma conscience de côté ?! Cette sensation brûlante dans mon bas ventre ne faisait que grandir à chaque contact que nous avions, suis-je en train de dire que je suis attirée par Rachel Berry ? Non c'est impossible, je hais cette fille, elle à essayer de me piquer Finn, alors que nous étions ensemble lui et moi, et s'est amusé à le charmer sous mes yeux. Elle le regardait les yeux plein d'étoiles, usant de ses plus beaux sourires, ses yeux chocolats si magnifique le dévorait, Dès qu'elle le voyait son visage s'illuminait comme si seul lui comptais, il n'y avait que lui a ses yeux… A chaque duo qu'elle partageait avec cet imbécile elle s'évadait, le fixant comme si ça vie en dépendait. Tout ça sans même me lancé un regard …

Mon dieu... suis-je attirée par Rachel Berry ?!

Mais Je fus vite coupé de mes pensées lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes à nouveau, dans un baiser plus presser que le premier, mettant ses mains dans mon dos pour m'attirer vers elle, brisant les quelques centimètres qui empêchait nos corps de se touché. C'est fou comme ce simple contact me faisait frissonner, mon corps en réclamant toujours plus. Quand elle mordit ma lèvre inférieure un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, la faisant sourire, de ce sourire si ravageur qu'il fit naître un véritable brasier en moi. N'y pouvant plus je la pris par les hanches pour la collé encore plus à moi, à se contact elle s'enflamma à son tour et commença alors une suite de baiser plus torride les uns que les autres. Je la plaqua sans ménagement à la porte d'entrée,verrouillant celle-ci et commença à m'attaquer à son cou. Elle se mit à ronronné à cette approche, ce qui me fit frissonné d'excitation. Elle parcourra mon corps de ses mains et s'attarda sur ma taille pour finalement s'en prendre à mes fesses qu'elle se mit à malaxer fermement m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise vite étouffé dans son cou, lorsque je senti ses ongles griffé ma chair. Pour me venger je lui mordis le lobe lui arrachant à son tour un petit cri étouffé, pour finalement repartir à l'assaut de son cou où je lui fis un suçon tout en mordillant la chaire afin de la marqué.Rachel Berry étais a moi et en voici la preuve.

_**POV**_** Rachel**

Comme s'était bon ! Quinn étais là collé à moi après avoir répondu plusieurs fois à mes baisers, les rendant encore plus brûlant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris tout à l'heure, et je m'en fiche car les faits sont là, Ice Q me dévorait littéralement le cou et j'adorais ça ! La chaleur de mes entrailles devenait insoutenable. Je poussai un long gémissement qui fut vite étouffé par ses lèvres, lorsque je sentis ses mains défaire la fermeture de ma robe pour venir se poser dans le creux de mes reins, où elle commença à dessiner des arabesques du bout des doigts, la douceur de son geste m'ennivrai, on sentait une telle tendresse filtrer à travers ce simple geste, que ça le rendait simplement divin. Elle se mit à descendre parsemant son chemin de baisers avant de s'arrêter à la courbe de mon soutien-gorge, qu'elle désagrafa prenant possession d'un de mes mamelons durcit par le plaisir entre ses lèvres tout en massant l'autre délicatement, j'emmêla mes mains dans ses cheveux blond afin d'accentuer la pression en lâchant un soupir de contentement, mon dieu qu'elle étais douée on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. N'en pouvant plus j'inversa les rôles en la repoussant contre les lavabos et la sentit se crisper sous mes doigts lorsque sa peau rentra en contact avec la surface froide, mes mains remontèrent sous sa robe lui provoquant des frissons pendant que ma langue jouait avec la sienne. Puis en ayant marre de se tissus qui me barrait la route je me mis à lui retiré sa robe et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine, je cru défaillirent. Elle était magnifique et m'hypnotisais. Me souvenant le plaisir procurer par ses lèvres à cet endroit je me mis à lui faire pareil et vu ses petits gémissements je m'y prenais bien. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je l'embrassa étouffant ainsi un de ses soupirs d'excitation. Je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre, sa respiration était saccader elle était continuellement à la recherche d'air. Alors comme ça je lui faisais autant d'effet ? Qui aurait cru qu'Ice Quinn prendrait autant de plaisir sous les caresses du hobbit !

Lorsque sa cuisse effleura mon entre jambes je poussa un hoquet de surprise, me sortant de ma réflexion par la même occasion. A cette réaction un énorme sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, et avant que je puisse protester elle enfui son visage dans mon cou tout en frottant sa cuisse contre mon intimité.

_**POV**_** Quinn**

Cambrer par l'excitation ma jambe effleura l'intimité de Rachel lui arrachant un petit cri. Je fus d'abord surprise puis une idée me traversa l'esprit afin de reprendre le dessus, s'était tellement jouissif d'être celle qui dirige ! Je me mis alors à lui baiser le cou tout en reprenant la friction de ma cuisse contre elle. Bon sang elle était tellement humide que s'en était indescent. Cette sensation m'enivra et je me mis à accélérer, Rachel tremblant de plaisir dans mes bras ce qui n'arrangea pas le feu qui avait élu domicile depuis que nous nous étions envolé par les caresses de l'une et l'autre, perdu entre ciel et terre. Je me mis à gémir à l'unisson avec elle lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à nouveau à ma poitrine, sa langue laissant une trace humide à son passage, me faisant tréssaillire à chacun de ses souffle sur ce chemin mouillé. Mais j'adorai prendre le contrôle et c'est pour ça que je glissa ma main sous sa culotte. Mon dieu comme s'était chaud et humide à la fois ! Mes doigts glissait le long de sons sex gonfler, a ce contact elle enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos, et se mit à gémir bruyamment lorsque je me mis a joué avec son clitoris de mon pouce tout en continuant mes caresses. Elle se mis inconsciemment à onduler des hanches dans le but d'avoir plus de contact avec mes doigts, comprenant le message je me mis a accélérer et elle le sentit, se mettant elle aussi a onduler de plus en plus du bassin.

-ho oui... c'est si bon... Quinn s'il te plaît … _Dit-elle montant dans les aigu en fin de phrase_

Je répondis a sa demande sans plus de cérémonies et la pénétra d'un doigt. Je sentis ses chaires se resserrer autour de mes doigts à cette intrusion et sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer durement dans mon dos, la regarda afin de comprendre. Ce que je vis me fis paniqué, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et retenais un gémissement de douleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
>Elle était encore vierge ? S'était sa première fois ? Avec moi, dans les toilettes du lycée ?!<p>

À cette révélation je retira inconsciemment mes doigts de son antre.

_**POV**_** Rachel**

Quinn venait de se retirer m'arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement au passage.  
>Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?<br>Mais je compris vite pourquoi lorsque qu'elle me regarda droit dans les yeux en disant :

Pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi ? _dit-elle choquée_

Car je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps _lui répondis-je en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres essayant de lui transmettre tout mes sentiments_

Oui j'avais compris en l'embrassant que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Finn mais jalouse de lui car il avait la femme que j'aimais dans ses bras. J'avais espéré attirée son attention en lui piquant son petit copain mais ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompter. Elle me considérait comme son ennemi alors que de mon coté je souhaitais juste attiré son attention, qu'elle me regarde ne serait ce qu'un peu.

Lorsque je tournait autour de lui elle me brûlait littéralement des yeux, et même si ses regard étais destiné à Finn ils me comblaient de bonheur l'espace d'un instant.

_**POV**_** Quinn**

A ces paroles elle avait ajouté un baiser des plus sincères qui puisse être, me laissant sur place, abasourdie par une telle révélation.

Rachel venait de dire quoi ? Elle avait dit qu'elle quoi ?

Et ni une ni deux je la pénétra sans prévenir laissant mes doigts en elle plusieurs secondes pour la laisser s'habituer à moi, elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et ça avait suffi à faire court-circuiter mon cerveau laissant parler mon corps de lui-même. Une fois que je sentit ses chaires se desserrer, je me mis à faire un lent mouvement de vas et viens en elle, lui arrachant des soupirs d'appréciation qui furent vite étouffés, par mes lèvres dans une suite de tendre baisers. La sentir prendre du plaisir sous mes doigts m'électrisait, j'avais l'impression d'être le centre du monde, celle qu'elle avait choisie pour ce moment si particulier dans notre vie. Qui aurait cru que Rachel Berry, mon souffre douleur depuis toujours, serait en vérité éprise de moi ? Mais surtout qui aurait cru que je partagerais ces sentiments ? Je ne pouvait plus le nier Rachel me plaisait, mais encore plus que ça elle me rendait folle, j'étais folle d'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous à plus ?<strong>

N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2**

Je souhaite dire un grand merci à ma beta qui à fait un travail incroyable !

**Ce chapitre est bien plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rachel<strong>

Cela fait une semaine déjà que Quinn m'ignore, elle fait tout pour m'éviter et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Regrette-t-elle ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Car moi je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est sa réaction après coup. Jessie est devenu assistant artistique pour le Glee Club et me fait du rentre dedans. Non pas que ça me plaise particulièrement mais peut être que je pourrais en tirer profit pour rendre Quinn jalouse qui sait ? Bon je dois mettre un plan en place pour que Quinn crève de jalousie et me revienne ! Et quoi de mieux que ces auditions pour le mettre en œuvre et me rapprocher de Jessie ?

_Quelques jours plus tard _

**POV Quinn**

Aujourd'hui ce sont les funérailles de Jean et tout le Glee club est présent pour soutenir le coach Sylvester. Je sens le regard de Rachel fixé sur moi, ce qui me met mal à l'aise... Cela fait maintenant 5 jours que je l'ignore. Après ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes vendredi soir j'ai passé mon week end enfermée dans ma chambre à pleurer, en repensant au plaisir que j'ai éprouvé dans les bras ... d'une fille, de Rachel qui plus est !

_**FLASH BACK**_

En réalisant ce qui venait de se passer entre Rachel et moi dans ces WC, je m'étais enfuie en courant, rentrant chez moi à toute vitesse, et m'étais allongée sur mon lit la tête plongée dans l'oreiller en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les valeurs religieuses inculquées par mon père depuis ma plus tendre enfance me faisaient dire que c'était un acte contre nature, que j'avais péché et m'étais éloignée du chemin de Dieu. J'imaginais parfaitement le visage horrifié de ma mère en apprenant la nouvelle... Elle me mettrait sûrement à la porte une fois de plus. Mais j'imaginais aussi très bien sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle dans mon cou lorsqu'elle me susurre combien elle m'aime à l'oreille pendant que mes mains se baladent sur son corps la petite brune lovée contre moi, le sourire aux lèvres lors d'un rendez vous galant au bord d'un sublime étang sous les sols encore moi qui tenait la main de Rachel dans les couloirs, tout les regards serait posé sur nous, les élèves se sépareraient tel la mer rouge à notre passage. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, jamais ça n'arriverait et ne devait arriver. J'avais Finn et seul lui devait compter pour moi.

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis l'âme en peine.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**POV Extérieur**

Durant toute la cérémonies Quinn n'a fait que penser à Rachel, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Mais les autres en ayant aussi versées on pouvait facilement croire qu'elles étaient destinées à Jean, ce qui l'arrange. Après les avoir séchées d'un revers de manche, elle rejoint ses camarades afin de dédier une dernière chanson aux proches de la défunte. Une fois les funérailles terminées, elle rejoint Finn dans sa voiture et remarque qu'il pleure, celui-ci s 'apprête à rompre. En entendant ses paroles elle croit défaillir, il ne peut pas la quitter, pas maintenant. Elle essaie vainement d'oublier Rachel et de revenir dans le droit chemin, comment peut-il l'abandonner dans un moment pareil ? Alors qu'elle retire sa main de sur la sienne elle comprend : Rachel.

**POV Quinn**

Ne me dites pas que Rachel est la cause de cette rupture ? Même en étant loin d'elle, je refuse qu'elle appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins à ce lourdeau de Finn. Je préfère en avoir le cœur net et lui pose la question :

« C'est à cause de Rachel ? Parce que tu l'aimes encore ? »

Alors qu'il se lance dans une tirade sur le lien qui unit deux personnes mon cœur explose : il dit ne pas ressentir ce bonheur avec moi, et je comprends le sous-entendu.

« Mais tu le ressens avec elle ? » _dis-je du bout des lèvres_

Deuxième coup de poignard en plein cœur, il aime MA brune, c'est impossible je refuse ! J'irais au bal de promo avec Finn, nous jouerons le parfait petit couple, gagnerons la couronne et il n'approchera pas de Rachel. Cette idée me révulse, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. C'est alors qu'il m'interrompt alors que je lui explique mes desseins. Il dit que je ne ressens rien, que je n'ai plus d'émotions, mais qu'il se taise ! Je laisse échapper une larme mais elle n'est pas pour lui. Elle est pour tout ce trop-plein d'émotions que je renferme depuis bien trop longtemps, de toute cette frustration qui me submerge depuis quelques jours, depuis que j'ignore Rachel.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? J'ai assez d'émotions pour toi cette fois ?! »_ je lui demande le regard brumeux _

« -Quinn je suis désolé, je t'aime toujours. »

Alors qu'il essaie de me prendre dans ses bras je le repousse, lui criant dessus. Je le déteste ! Comment ose-t-il vouloir me réconforter après m'avoir fait ressasser mon amour pour la brune, alors que j'essaie en vain de l'oublier ?

**POV Extérieur**

Rachel est rejointe par Jessie dans l'auditorium, celui-ci a quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Après lui avoir parlé du solo il se déclare sur ses sentiments et se rapproche dangereusement d'elle, créant une tension palpable autour d'eux, et l' qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'une personne a assisté à toute la scène : Finn se trouve sur le pas de la porte, une fleur à la main il était venu tenter de reconquérir Rachel et a présent l'incompréhension se lit dans ses yeux. Tandis que dans d'autres, on peut lire la peine : sur les passerelles se trouve Quinn, en pleurs, le cœur brisé.

**POV Quinn**

Comment Rachel pouvait-elle embrasser Jessie après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Après ce que nous avions vécu ?…

Après ma discussion avec Finn j'avais continué de réfléchir sur cette histoire de liens invisible unissant une personne à une autre. Je ressens ça avec Rach. Je repensais à cette relation si particulière qui nous unit et ce depuis des années. Certes j'ai tenté de l'oublier toute la semaine, l'ignorant, mais c'est tout bonnement impossible. Plus j'essaie de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose plus elle m'obsède, plus son contact me manque, et plus je suis malheureuse.

Comment oublier l'amour une fois qu'on y a goûté, je vous le demande.

Et si je suis là c'était pour essayer de me rattraper, mais il est trop tard. Elle est passée à autre chose, me laissant seule avec un trou béant dans la poitrine...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ?<br>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis et émettre des critiques (tant que c'est constructif)  
><strong>


End file.
